


A Fuck to Remember

by coffeeryuus



Category: Aizawa Shouta - Fandom, Shouta Aizawa - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa eats reader out on her office desk, Blow Jobs, Degradation, F/M, Lemon, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, idk how many chapters this is gonna be, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeryuus/pseuds/coffeeryuus
Summary: Working a 9-5 job and living from paycheck to paycheck with no one to come home to has you frustrated. Physically, mentally, and sexually, more than anything. It had been two years since your last break up, and your hand alone had started to bore you, quite frankly. When Aizawa Shouta- a handsome client with a giant check, exuding nothing but power- walked into your office, you lost all composure. The way he talked, smiled, moved- each movement of his, tantalizing.People often advise not to mix business with pleasure since it can lead to conflict of interest.You didn't think about that before you asked him to meet you in a bar "for business," wearing a short black dress and your most expensive perfume. You were all in.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Aizawa/reader, Shouta Aizawa/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is gonna be a horny fic so read at your own risk. Nobody's gonna read this anyway so I said fuck it and wrote this. Anyway enjoy ig and

#  Chapter 1

You massaged your temple, trying to soothe the headache that decided to fuck your brain up two minutes before a meeting with a new client. Working at an event management company in sales had you skipping meals and sleeping for less than four hours every day. Earning only through commissions, you often found yourself short on money. 

It had been a while since you had received a call from a client with such a huge order for shipment. You did not want to screw this up. With your rent coming up, you were helpless- And let’s be honest, there’s only so many times you can fuck your landlady out of collecting your rent. 

Brushing off the wrinkles on your pencil skirt, you chug whatever is left of your sickly-sweet Starbucks drink, toss it in the empty dustbin, and head over inside your office for your meeting. You could really use a pep talk right about now because being greeted by your cold and sad cubicle made you want to fucking end it right there. Your eyes flicked across a picture on one of the walls in your cubicle. 

_Why do I still have that picture? ___

__You grimaced at the flood of unwanted memories that trailed after seeing that photograph. A picture of you and your friends. Oh yeah, and your ex best friend that fucked your girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now. Every fiber in your body wanted to rip that picture off your wall and burn it, but you didn’t. You couldn’t._ _

__After two fucking years, you couldn’t move on from him._ _

__Running a hand through your hair, you turned away from your dreadful cubicle and advanced toward the meeting hall. Eyeing the clock across the room, you swallowed heavily. Your clients would come in anytime now.  
 _I hope the client is easygoing. What if they’re not? What if they have something in their teeth the whole time and I couldn’t focus on the presentation anymore? I hope they’re hot at least. God its been a while since I’ve felt the touch of another human bein- _____

____Your train of thoughts was disrupted by the chiming sound of the door to the meeting hall creaking open. A smile paints over your lips as a reflex before you could even see what the client looked like. Turning toward them, you stood up, extending a hand._ _ _ _

____Standing before you was a man approximately in his thirties, ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail and a rather tight dark grey suit revealing his broad frame. Your eyes were quick to rake across the man’s arms- his biceps looked like they would burst out of his suit any second, you weren’t to blame._ _ _ _

____He reached your hand and shook it, an obligatory smile playing on his lips. Your hand came in contact with his for mere seconds, but you could feel his gentle yet firm grip, lightly calloused fingers wrapping around yours. You looked up at his face for than a moment this time, your eyes meeting his calm, yet focused gaze._ _ _ _

____You have never looked away quicker._ _ _ _

____“Mr. … uh..” You trailed off, waiting for him to finish your sentence._ _ _ _

____“Aizawa.”_ _ _ _

____Goddamn, his voice was deep._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Aizawa, I’m so glad I had a chance to talk to you today. Would you like any refreshments before we get started?” You spoke first, trying to break the tension._ _ _ _

____“I should be thanking you. You were the only one we could get on such short notice to deliver such a gigantic order.” He spoke lowly, setting his laptop down on the cherrywood desk. You wondered if he could see your desperation behind your agreement for this particular order._ _ _ _

____“As for refreshments… I think a glass of water should do.” He answered, typing away at his device._ _ _ _

____Your fingers fumbled at the buzzer on your desk. “Hey, can we get a glass of water in here? Thanks.” You could feel your voice come out weaker than usual._ _ _ _

_____What the fuck was wrong with you? _  
Your client cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat, as if asking permission to talk. You looked up, awaiting his voice.__ _ _ _ _

______“As you might have seen in the papers, we have a charity ball at Todoroki Corporations. It has gotten a lot of attention since the announcement for the event. Several other corporations internationally have agreed to make an appearance for the ball.” He stated, glancing at you in between sentences._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, and I will send you the official invitation for the event soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Puzzled, you looked up at him, “I’m invited? May I ask why?” It was a valid question. Usually your contracts only last till the last minute before the event begins. No client has really invited you, specifically, to the main event until Mr. Aizawa._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You would be planning the event, so I imagine you would want to experience how it turned out, right? Todoroki Corporations could introduce you to our international clients for future business as well. You will be a VIP guest of course and you would have backstage passes to the event to oversee any last-minute problems that may arise. It’s a win-win.” Mr. Aizawa stated, matter-of-factly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nodding, you shifted your gaze back to the notepad in front of you. As you were about to jot down details, his voice interrupted you, catching you off guard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Plus…” he trailed off, “It would certainly not be the worst thing for an individual of your beauty and talent to attend the event.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hold up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eyes widening, you blinked repeatedly at the man in front of you in disbelief. He held the most casual expression- like he didn’t just call you attractive during a business meeting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, um, thanks, I will attend the event,” was all that escaped your lips before you brain decided to malfunction and make you forget what you were just talking about._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clearing your throat, you got up, announcing that you were leaving for a quick smoke break. You needed a break. Fuck. Fuck. Why did one small compliment make you this lightheaded? Were you this touch starved? Were you this pathetic?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Yes, to all those._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When you came back, you noticed that his suit was off and hung on his chair. Aizawa threw his head back with his eyes shut, revealing his adam’s apple and his sharp jawline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Is that how he would look if I gave him hea- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s continue, yes?” You blurted, forcing a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As you got to talking about the event, time seemed to pass by quickly. Your eyes met Mr. Aizaw-  
Shouta’s – as he insisted you call him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, do we have a deal?” The man inquired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uhm, absolutely, yeah. Please just sign right here, and we can get the preparations for the ball started as soon as possible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You noticed how reserved he is. Neither does he talk more than required, nor does he care for any jokes. He was definitely one of the easier and more tolerable clients you had worked with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Shouta stood up to collect his things, he turned toward you, nodding with a genuine smile, “Pleasure doing business with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you so much, Shouta. The pleasure’s all mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh, it was. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Shouta took his leave, you felt slight regret dawn over you. Your lips, having a mind of their own, called out his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Fuck. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Shouta turned around, cocking an eyebrow, “Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you want to go out for a beer?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________What the fuck were you doing, oh my go- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shouta’s eyes widened in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“My treat. After all you are the client, and uh, we could start planning the event as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ok, that wasn’t too bad. Of all the bullshit you’ve made up in your life, this was probably the most convincing one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t go for beers that often but if it’s concerning our deal…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sure, it is,” You lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alright, uh, there’s a bar few blocks down from this office… ‘The Night is Young,” He stated, “Do you having the meeting there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Although dejected by the fact that he called it a “meeting,” you nodded, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Great. See you then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________What the fuck was that. Oh my god. What the fuck was that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You were smiling like an idiot. You had no idea how this worked. He did not seem like the type to meet outside of the office, for a beer that too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stacking up the signed documents, you walked to your cubicle in a much better mood. Your headache was gone, courtesy of your insanely handsome client, but most probably the coffee you downed before the meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Swinging in your chair, you heaved a sigh of relief. A deal and a DILF? It was your lucky day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________++++_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“NO WAY. NO FUCKING WAY.” Your roommate, who’s eyes were about to pop out of their head, exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jesus, will you calm down? It’s just a meeting.” You reminded them, knowing full well that you wanted it to be more than one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“To him maybe. You’re practically already stripping for this man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jesus fuck, Raina,” You facepalmed, blushing at their statement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Am I wrong? Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn’t your dream come true. Tell me you don’t want to fuck this man.” Raina challenged, tucking their arms on either sides and sitting back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You looked up in defeat and stated quietly, “I want to ravage him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“FUCKING knew it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The back of your head hit the pillow in frustration. You couldn’t believe that your whole meeting with him was just you leering at his physique. At times you felt his gaze boring into you when you looked down to jot notes or leave the room for the occasional smoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You remembered how he took his suit off and cuffed his sleeves, his fingers working gently but swiftly to reveal his toned arms. Slightly bulging veins prominent all till his knuckles, adorning the scars on his fingers as he would sometimes bring his middle one to rest on his bottom lip when deep in thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________God, would you love to suck on his finge- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Have you decided what you’ll wear or are we all still pretending that this might not turn into a fuckfest?” Raina interrupted your brain’s “top 10 Shouta Aizawa sexy moments” montage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Muttering a silent “Fuck,” you got up to rummage through your closet, picking out a slightly shorter pencil skirt than you had on in the office and a backless white top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How’s this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh I’m sorry, didn’t realize it was Sunday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What?” You asked, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It looks like you’re about to sing in a fucking church choir, you dummy.” Raina retorted, getting off their ass and starting toward your closet. They picked out a short black dress with thin straps, presenting the cloth to you with a smug smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Nu uh. Too slutty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Raina’s shoulders dropped in annoyance. They picked out a white jacket and flung it toward you, “Wear this over the dress. Don’t blame me if he doesn’t fuck you tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Jesus, you’re so mean!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I say shit as I see it. If that jacket doesn’t come off at some point during tonight, the only one you’re fucking over tonight, is yourself.” Raina shrugged, walking out of the room and bringing you a pair of earrings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Raina didn’t sugarcoat. Hell, that was a damn understatement. When you left your ex and he came over to collect his things, Raina told him off for a good twenty minutes before kicking him out of the house and then yelled at you for being in a relationship with him despite the “obvious red flags” as they said it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You thanked your roommate with a soft smile. Despite how mean they made themself to be, they were kind at heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pressing your lips together, your eyes flickered to the clock. Two hours till your meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fuck. You were _not _ready.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and your comments!! I did not expect people to read this but I'm so glad you all are enjoying! Warnings for this chapter: Explicit NSFW!  
> I wrote this while ignoring my school assignments, which is why it's not very long, but hopefully the quality makes up for the quantity. And you should also know that it is my first time writing smut soooo Enjoy!  
> I will try my best to write chapter 3 ASAP. Thanks again for reading!

# Chapter 2

You clenched your thighs around his head, tightening your grip on his soft, raven hair. As his tongue worked to tease and lick your sensitive spot, his soft hums vibrated your clit, making you arch your back and sigh heavily.

His hands worked to knead your thighs and ass, letting out a high-pitched moan from you. Embarrassed from the noise you just made, you pressed your lips together in an attempt to suppress your moans. 

That seemed to have spurred him on.

He buried his face into your pussy, his nose brushing against your clit as his tongue danced around your aching hole. “Fuck, oh god, fuck. Please.” You pleaded at nothing, wishing for the moment to never end.  
It had been so long since you felt like this. This rush of feelings. The cloud of lust fogging your mind and blinding you from the impracticality of the situation. 

You felt his thumb brush over your clit, eliciting another embarrassingly loud moan from your throat. He smiled against your pussy, lapping up your arousal like a starved man. The sinful noises that echoed in the room heightened your excitement. The feeling that someone would walk in on you being eaten out on your office desk twisted your stomach, yet sent electricity straight to your core, causing you to grind against the man’s face, his scruffy beard giving you some well needed friction.

“You taste so _fucking _good baby” His voice boomed against your core, toppling you over the edge. You squeezed his head tighter than before as his thumb continued circling your clit and riding out your orgasm.__

__An incoherent yell erupted from your throat as you came all over his face, leaning back against the wall of your cubicle and holding onto his hair for support. Your knees felt weak and your legs bore no weight as you shifted on your desk._ _

__Your grip on his hair loosened, letting go of the strands that stuck to your palms from your sweat. The inside of your thighs resembled a bouquet of dark purple and maroon roses. Warmth rose to your cheeks as you witnessed the hickeys in all their glory._ _

__“Look at me, baby.” You heard him breathe out. Tugging his hair gently, you brought the man to gaze into your eyes. Your eyes trailed down from his dark ones to his swollen lips slicken with your arousal._ _

__“Shouta, I-”_ _

__Pressing his soft lips to yours, he gripped your hair, his other hand snaking up to your breasts. He gently nibbled at your bottom lip and pulled away, a string of saliva bridging the gap between the two of you.  
Scooping the cum trailing down your thighs onto his fingers, his lips tugged a soft smile. His fingers smeared cum on your lips before slowly moving in and out of your mouth. Your mouth felt so full. Fuck. You’ve wanted this for so long._ _

__You hadn’t been this lewd with any of your exes, but he made it all feel so natural and pleasurable. The quickened pace of his fingers had you choking and drooling. Tears threatened to spill out of your eyes as you moaned around his long and thick fingers._ _

__“Isn’t this what you wanted? Ever since I entered your office you wanted me to bend you over the table and fuck you senseless, isn’t that right?” He whispered, his husky voice doing nothing but sending jolts of lightning down to your core.  
Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you moaned for him once again._ _

__“Are _you _the office slut? How many guys have you fucked around here?” His expression grew darker.___ _

____You couldn’t bear the pleasure that came with the degradation. Somehow, this man knew exactly what you wanted without having had a normal chat with you before. You put your tongue to work and you sucked his fingers like it was your last meal._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, you’re wet again? From just sucking my fingers?” He chuckled pitifully, feeling the slick form on your slit again._ _ _ _

____He removed fingers and held your mouth open with his thumb resting on your bottom lip. “What do you want, slut? Use your words.”_ _ _ _

____“P-please, Shouta. Just please f-fuck me. Please. I want your cock inside me. Fuck, I’m begging.”_ _ _ _

____Tugging at your lip, he stepped closer, towering over you. His eyes scanned your face as his lips moved erratically as if gathering spit._ _ _ _

_____Oh _.__ _ _ _ _

______You extended your tongue and looked up at Shouta, feigning innocence. He smirked before spitting into your mouth and watching you swallow it immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thirsty fucking bitch. You ready for my cock? Or do you need to cum fifteen more times like the pathetic whore you are to take my dick?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Fuck, just please fuck me!” You yelled. You were ready. You were so ready to finally ride his cock. So ready to finally cu- ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Your vision turned bright white all of a sudden before it came to focus on your roommate Raina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wait, why were they here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“STOP YELLING 'FUCK ME!' I’M ON A FUCKING CALL WITH MY PARENTS, YOUR HORNY FUCK.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Uh. That was a dream?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“AND WAKE THE FUCK UP. YOU HAVE A DICK APPOINTMENT SOON!” Raina yelled from across the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You look up at the clock. Half an hour till you meet Shouta. Yelling an unnecessarily loud “Fuck,” you head towards the bathroom to freshen up. As the ice cold water hit your face, you met yourself in the mirror. Recalling each detail of your dream, you looked away from your reflection, blushing furiously. You were down _bad _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Speeding through your makeup and hair, you stumbled into Raina’s room asking for their earrings. “God damn, you look fucking hot.” They exclaimed, drinking in your look for the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shut uppp” You waved them off, chuckling. Sometimes you thought Raina liked you romantically. With their obvious compliments and aggressive affection, you carried the suspicion at the back of your mind that they were interested in you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fucking them for two whole weeks when you two first met certainly confirmed that suspicion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sometimes, you still felt a slight spark between the two of you. The sly brush of hands or cuddling during a movie all felt like signs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shaking that thought off your mind, you grabbed the earrings from Raina and left the house, spraying on the most expensive perfume you had. The scent of lavender lingered in the air as you walked out of your apartment, feeling surprisingly confident._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You _did _get to third base with him. Dream or no dream.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The drive to the bar made you question why you asked him for a meeting outside of work in the first place. Cursing yourself out, you stepped out, trying your best not to trip in your heels and shut the car door with a loud thud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arriving five minutes before the agreed upon time made you feel a little better. The only thing worse than potentially acting like a fool in front of this man would be disappointing him by being late. You looked up at the name of the bar as you stood outside with your purse in one hand, and your phone in the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The Night is Young.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Oh it was about to be. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
